The Player (Ring Fit Adventure)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, likely higher | 9-A, High 8-C at World 5, likely much higher Name: Unknown (Possibly Tipp, the name of the player’s workout assistant), Nicknamed Tiny, Medium, Rookie, and Ace by the Sportan Commander Origin: Ring Fit Adventure Gender: Male or Female (Though the female is used far more often in official works) Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|The Player=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can see ghosts), Acrobatics, limited Water Walking (By raising their knees high enough as they walk through water, they walk near the surface of the water), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Titanium White’s spirits of motivation, perseverance, and passion needed for training, Can fight ghosts/spirits), Dimensional Travel (Accidentally wandered into Between Land, the world between the real world and the Land of Hades, Was granted access to the Land of Hades) | Same, plus Fire Manipulation (Their hair (and different parts of their body depending on the exercise) erupts into flames when in sync with Ring, which is obtained by exercising more), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by being on a frozen mountain top in only exercise clothes), and Corruption (Is never corrupted by the Dark Influence) |-|Equipment=Statistics Amplification (Outfits raise attack or defense power, Some outfits boost a certain Fit Skill type’s attack power, Some outfits boost running speed, Some smoothies boost attack and defense, Some smoothies give the Player an extra turn to attack), Body Control (Some outfits/smoothies make jogging and knee lifts easier), Air Manipulation (Some outfits boost Ring’s vacuum range), Creation (Some outfits provide 5% extra EXP), Automatic Translation (The Fitness Machine outfit allows the wearer to understand Binarese, the robot language), Stealth Mastery (The descriptions of some outfits allude to this), Transmutation and Inorganic Physiology (The Metallic Neuron turns the Player into gold), Healing, Resurrection (Pink smoothies revive the player if consumed after being defeated, bringing them back with varying health), limited Power Mimicry (Some smoothies change a Fit Skill’s type temporarily), Duplication (Some smoothies duplicates ingredient drops, EXP, or money), Mind Manipulation (Some smoothies prevent monsters from appearing), Purification (Some smoothies heal status effects, Several smoothies are able to cure sicknesses), Heat Manipulation (French Onion Soup could instantly warm a man when he was near-frozen), Some smoothies can refuel robots, Size Manipulation (The Bank Balance beam can extend in size) Gliding via Aerochute, Attack Reflection via paper fan |-|Ring=Inorganic Physiology, Flight (Ring naturally floats, Wing Ability allows him to carry around the player by creating wings), limited Clairvoyance (Knew the player was foreign), Enhanced Senses (Can sense the player’s heartbeat by them putting their hand over his face, Can take photos, Can locate and communicate with Dragaux from across an entire country, Can see ghosts), Sealing (Ring sealed away Dragaux within himself), Power Bestowal, Aura (Can mimic Dragaux’s Dark Influence, though it’s unknown if it has the same Dark Influence), Air Manipulation (Can fire blasts of air, Can be used to propel the player upwards by firing at the ground, Can charge a torrent of air to keep the player propelled momentarily, Jump Boost allows Ring to blow a second time while in the air, acting like a double jump), Energy Projection and Weapon Creation (Fit Skills have the player charge an exercise move before delivering a strike with an energy construct), Forcefield Creation via Ab Guard, Healing (Some Fit Skills heal the player), Technology Manipulation (Can control the Robo-Wrecker machine), Fire Manipulation (Can create flaming bands that attach himself to objects), Weapon Creation (Can create dual bats), Statistics Amplification (Can boost the Player’s running speed, Color Coding strengthens Fit Skills by attacking enemies with skills that match their color (color of their skin/fur, color of their clothing, etc. as long as the color is their primary coloring), Organic Manipulation and Water Manipulation (Smoothiecraft allows Ring to turn ingredients into a liquid sphere), Creation via River Rowing and Wing Ability (Creates oars or wings from his sides) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Could snap the leather bands containing Dragaux within Ring), likely higher (Can destroy 5 robots with the swing of a large bat) | Small Building level (Ring boosted the Player's strength by syncing with them, allowing them to take on Out-of-Shape Dragaux, Can turn boulders to rubble), Large Building level at World 5 (Air Blasts can destroy giant boulders), likely much higher (Should be far stronger at later levels, Can beat the Four Masters at once) Speed: Peak Human movement speed, Superhuman when boosted, Superhuman movement speed with Side Bend Lift, Subsonic flight speed via Wing Ability, At least Subsonic+ reaction speeds (Can dodge cannon fire), likely higher (Can react to Dragaux’s fire breath) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can withstand a crushing attempt by very heavy monsters, Can launch giant weight-based Monsters like the Pitbell and Scuttleknell hundreds of meters, Could carry three Naughtylus) Striking Strength: At least Street Class, likely higher | Small Building Class, Large Building Class at World 5, likely much higher Durability: At least Street level, likely higher | Small Building level (Ring boosted the Player's strength by syncing with them, allowing them to take on Dragaux), Large Building level at World 5 (Can take hits from Dragaux), likely much higher (Should be far stronger at later levels, Can beat the Four Masters at once) Stamina: Very High (Chased Dragaux across 20 Worlds in an unknown timeframe, running and exercising throughout the entire period, Can keep up with Dashley, Barely kept up with Allegra and Titanium White, the best runners in the world, as they ran across entire countries, though they were exhausted while the Player was not) Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Meters with attacks, Extended Melee Range to Several Meters with Bank Balance Beam Standard Equipment: Ring, Smoothies, Outfits *'Game Gym Equipment:' Side Bend Lift, Core Crushing bats, Aerochute, Bank Balance Beam, Thigh Rider, Paper Fan Intelligence: Unknown, Ring is at least Above Average (Knows a lot about Dragaux, Is a Fit Battle Expert) Weaknesses: Fit Skills have a cooldown time (Ranges from 1 to 3 turns, with Lv.1 being more commonly 1 turns and Lv.3 being more commonly 3 turns), Ring can be quite gullible, Ring is a scaredy-cat but especially fears ghosts, Ring is lousy at quizzes, While the Player has shown to be resistant to corruption, it's heavily implied that Ring can be corrupted regardless Feats: *Defeated Dragaux and the Four Masters countless times, throughout the Main Story, Extra Fitness, and Fitness Master Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ring Press:' By squeezing Ring inwards from the side, he fires a concentrated blast of air **'Low Ring Press:' By squeezing Ring inwards while facing downwards, he fires a blast of air at the ground that fires the player upwards. Holding Ring in the pressed position while facing downwards will allow him to charge a torrent to hold the player in the air for a moment *'Ring Pull:' By pulling Ring outwards from the side, he creates a vacuum that can absorb items *'Fit Skills:' Combative techniques used in Fit Battles. Attack patterns are striking down from above, striking up from beneath the ground, striking first down then striking up, and slapping from the sides. Fit skills either attack with 1, 3, or 5 constructs or heal the Player **'Blue/Leg Fit Skills:' Dominantly works out the legs, Creates leg constructs, One healing Fit Skill **'Yellow/Ab Fit Skills:' Dominantly works out the stomach and core, Creates torso constructs, Three healing Fit Skills **'Red/Arm Fit Skills:' Dominantly works out the arms, Creates arm constructs, One healing Fit Skill **'Green/Yoga Fit Skills:' "Yoga", Dominantly works on balance, Creates lily constructs, One healing Fit Skill **'Lv.2, Lv.3, and Lv.4 Fit Skills:' Creates a bigger, more powerful, more fiery construct **'Enhanced Fit Skill:' Creates a giant construct, Used to fight other giant constructs **'Rush Chance:' All types of Fit Skills have a small chance to disorient the opponent after finishing, allowing the player to rush them with a rush, Chance can be raised with skill points *'Ab Guard:' The Player presses Ring against their abs, creating a forcefield that reduces damage taken **'Lucky Ab Guard:' Ab Guard a small chance to block all damage, Chance can be raised with skill points **'MEGA AB GUARD:' The Player squats while performing an Ab Guard, creating a stronger shield for bigger attacks *'Abdominal Press Hold:' By pressing Ring against their abs, the Player creates a golden band around an object that crushes them *'Tree Pose Hold:' The Player holds a tree pose, creating a tree construct around them. Used to ward off Slinkbugs *'Special Powers:' **'Color Coding:' Deals extra damage by attacking opponents with Fit Skills that match their color **'Smoothiecraft:' Allows the Player to make smoothies whenever they want **'River Rowing:' Creates a paddle board and oar, allowing the playing to cross large bodies of water **'Jump Boost:' Allows the Player to jump a second time in the air **'Wing Ability:' Ring sprouts wings, allowing him to carry the Player over gaps Key: Without Ring | With Ring Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Silent Characters Category:Ring Fit Adventure Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Water Walking Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Air Users Category:Creation Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Purification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Technology Users Category:Organic Users Category:Water Users Category:Ring Users Category:Food Users Category:Fan Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Athletes